Harry
Harry is an angel trapped in the Fallen City in the Fallen City series. He is recruited by Ophelia to join the Escape Crew. Appearance and Personality Appearance Like most of the other angels in the city and the tower, Harry is really thin. He has dark brown messy hair, blue eyes, and is missing his left arm. Personality As predicted due to living in the Fallen City, Harry is a bit jaded from everything that he has seen. Back Story It is implied in his human life that he was meeting up with a woman on a pier and boardwalk. Harry was also about of the war between the Woman in Red and Heaven before the Great Crash. He was in one of the lower unit in the army before he ended up in the Fallen City. Storyline History Weeping Angel Harry is first introduced when Ophelia and Allen hide from Tate and his crew in the abandoned hotel in the eighth circle. It is Ophelia that persuades Harry to join their crew to escape the city. He says no at first, but she wore him down. Harry creates the map of the whole city for the group to escape. In the middle of planning, he hears a sound in the locker and finds Grace hiding and listening in on them. Despite Harry not trusting her, Allen recruits her anyone. In the season finale, he and the whole crew get separated by winds from a nasty storm brewing on a mountain of the seventh circle. We Live a Dying Dream Harry and Tyrone end up on the east side of the outer ring of the seventh circle. They were okay, but they realized that they couldn't stay out in the open for long. Harry and Tyrone quickly took off to find the rest of their group. Judas Harry and Tyrone began their walk to find the rest of the group. Tyrone tells him that they should be careful of the hunters and cleaners. Because this, the men begin to talk while digging a trench to hide in until the cleaners past over. In the middle, they remember when they met Kit. Harry remembers that his girlfriend was taken along with Kit's wife into the Tower and feels sad. By the season finale, Harry and Tyrone feel that escaping is pointless, but they keep trying anyway because they don't have anything else going for them. They start to remember how this all started. War Stories Harry starts to have flashbacks about his life as a human and himself on the battlefield before he wound up in the Fallen City. Tyrone is rightfully worried about him and suggests that they rest. Harry says no and they keep walking. He keeps thinking about if it is possible about for the angels to remember if they were human. Finally, the Harry and Tyrone decide to rest and wait until the sand reveals a hidden city. Harry lays down and goes to sleep. In "Tyrone", he notices that Tyrone is starting to remember his life as a human when he asks him about it, his friend tries to brush him off. Harry can tell what he is feeling as he dragged further along in the Fallen City. Red Bones Harry and Tyrone see the dying horse in the sky. Both are afraid and see it as a bad omen. Tyrone has to pull him along. Relationships Ophelia Main Article: Ophelia Harry and Ophelia seem to be on friendly terms. At first, he thinks she is crazy for the plan of escaping, but she wore him down just like everyone else in the hotel where they were hiding. Tyrone Main Article: Tyrone Harry and Tyrone appear to be close to each other. They ended up stranded together after the storm on the mountain during their escape. Escape Crew Main Article: Escape Crew Like most of the escape crew in the beginning, he had his doubts about Allen's plans. But after being talked through repeatedly, he joined and kind of grew close to them. Trivia * Harry was inspired by Jared Leto's character, Harry Goldfarb, in the movie and novel, Requiem for a Dream. Category:Characters Category:Fallen City Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Angel Category:Non-Human Category:City Residents Category:Escape Crew